Maybe Someday
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Rose wants to ask Dimitri something, but she's distracted by his body. When she remembers, his answer doesn't make her happy. Smutty Romitri fic.


**A/N: So, I was really hesitant to post this, especially after the anon reviews I got on my last one. But, then I realized that I'm going to post what I want, and I really can't deal with anons. My oneshots don't really have anything to do with one another, so you don't have to read any of the others to read this…it would be nice if you read them anyway =)**

**Again, I'd love _constructive _criticism on this, as I'm still playing around with Rose and Dimitri. That's pretty much all I have to say, other than, Happy New Year! And may we not get a couples clip of the VA movie tonight. =)**

* * *

"It's freezing in this place," I moaned, wrapping my arms tightly around my body and forgetting what I had just wanted to say.

Dimitri looked up from the report he was reading on the couch and raised an eyebrow.

I scowled, "Just because you went to school in Russia and don't feel cold, doesn't mean the rest of us are made of ice."

Dimitri's eyebrow quirked up, "It's perfectly warm in here, Rose."

"It is not! The thermostat says 60," I pointed at the offending machine, "And it's like 30 outside! I'm going to freeze to death."

Dimitri laughed at me. And then when he saw I was completely serious, he opened his arms and put the folder on the table.

I smiled happily and skipped over, flinging my body onto the couch.

"Ahh, much better," I sighed, burrowing my face into his sweater.

Dimitri's arms wrapped tightly around my upper body and I relaxed happily into them.

"So what were you reading?" I nudged the folder with my foot.

"Report on an incident at the Zelkos' place," he said.

I grinned evilly, "Tell me someone finally beat that smug look off of Jesse's face."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "No, Rose. Jesse made it out."

I scowled, "Too bad. He's an asshole."

Dimitri didn't say anything, but I knew he agreed with me. Neither one of us liked Jesse, Dimitri especially after he found out all the rumors Jesse was spreading about me. It had been years since Jesse tried to provoke me, much in part to a patented Dimitri threat.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, but I could feel Dimitri tensing under my hand.

"What is it?" I pushed up on his chest and looked into his eyes.

I liked what I saw. Straight-up lust.

A smile spread across my face, and Dimitri must have taken that as a yes because the next this I knew, he had flipped me onto my back and had one knee on either side of my body.

"Roza," Dimitri breathed, covering my face in kisses.

I hummed happily, pushing my hands under his sweater, and running my cold hands over his warm muscles.

I had no idea what brought on Dimitri's sudden desire for sex, but I wasn't complaining.

He slipped my shirt over my head and I shivered at the sudden blast of cold.

"I've got this," Dimitri muttered and pulled me down to the floor and on top of the rug so we were closer to the fireplace.

"Oh, this is nice," I said, playing with the buckle on his belt.

"Rose..." Dimitri's tone was warning, and I knew he wanted me to stop playing with his belt and take it off.

"Yes, sir," I laughed, pulling the belt from its loops and unbuttoning Dimitri's jeans.

He was hard for me, and I immediately wrapped a hand around him. He rested his body on mine and I loved the weight.

I looped my legs around his back, and then pushed them down to get rid of his pants. Dimitri's hands roamed my body, pinching and pulling, before sliding them below my waistband.

I moaned in pleasure, and locked my arms around his neck, pulling his head down.

Dimitri shoved my pants down roughly, startling me. He began kissing a trail down my stomach and I fisted his hair.

He was still wearing his sweater, so I tugged at its hem, "It's scratchy," I said.

Dimitri lifted his body up and pulled the sweater over his head, throwing it into the corner of the room.

I drunk in the sight of his bare chest hungrily, running my hands lightly over the dark hair that covered him.

Suddenly and without warning, Dimitri thrusted into me.

I cried out and jolted forward, smacking my forehead against his shoulder.

"Ow," I grumbled, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. Dimitri had settled us into a rhythm and he was thrusting into me hard and fast.

I could feel my body slipping over the edge, and on Dimitri's final thrust, I bit down on his shoulder to keep from shouting out.

Dimitri and I released at the same time. He held his body up over mine, but leaned his forehead against mine.

"I hate it when you smother your shouts. I want to hear you," he said, one hand playing in my hair.

"Next time," I promised.

Dimitri rolled off of me and spread his body out next to mine. I could feel sweat drops rolling off of my chest and I turned to wrap my body close to his.

"I hate this rug," I said, pulling at the bear fur under me.

"You said I could have it when we moved it," Dimitri reminded me.

I wrinkled my nose, "Yeah, but you distracted me."

"At least the head is gone," Dimitri shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I shook my head, "It's still terrible."

Dimitri ran his hand up the side of my thigh. I shivered; it felt so damn good.

"Stop, hang on. I wanted to tell you something and then I forgot," I said, talking in rapid-fire.

Dimitri's hand continued its lazy trail up and down my thigh, "Go on."

"I want to have a baby," I said, quickly and matter-of-factly.

Dimitri's hand stilled. He was silent, so I prodded his side.

"Dhampirs can't have kids with other dhampirs," he said quietly.

I frowned, "I know that."

Boy did I know. Despite that fact, I'd always imagined what kids would look like with mine and Dimitri's genes mixed together.

"So why say it?" my Russian husband asked, something close to sadness in his tone.

"I want to adopt one. There are tons of orphaned dhampirs out in the world. I want a chance to be a mom," I said softly. I didn't even want to say that aloud. I have always been adamant in my desire to not have kids and to remain a Guardian.

"What brought on this change?" Dimitri knew about my previous feelings on kids.

"Lissa," I said simply, "Seeing her and Christian with the baby just...stirred up some feelings."

Dimitri nodded, but didn't say anything.

I chewed on my lips waiting for his answer, "So? What do you think? Can we adopt a baby?"

"No."

I sat up, shocked, "No? What do you mean, 'no'?"

Without waiting for him to answer, I jumped up from the rug and pulled his stupid sweater over my head; it fell to my knees.

"Roza," Dimitri sat up on his knees and grabbed my hand. I snatched it away.

"Oh, no way! You aren't going to charm yourself out of this one, comrade," I knew my tone was malicious and I had rarely used 'comrade' as an insult anymore.

Now Dimitri stood up, towering over me at his full height. I could see that his eyes were steely.

"Roza, I want the chance to explain my position and you're going to let me have it," Dimitri growled.

I wasn't afraid of his anger anymore, but I still jumped slightly.

"Fine. Talk," I sat down on the couch, arms crossed ad scowling.

Dimitri rubbed his hand over his face before sitting next to me. He looked tired.

My anger softened a little. But not completely.

"Rose," Dimitri started, "I can understand why you want a baby. But we can't adopt one."

"Why?" I shot back, "You would have had one with Tasha Ozera."

"No, I wouldn't have," Dimitri said, shaking his head, "I would not have had a baby with Tasha and you know that."

"Well, what if I had never been in the picture? I know you want kids!" I cried.

"I did. A part of me may still want them," he admitted reluctantly.

"Then why can't we adopt?"

"Because it would be too difficult. Would you be prepared to give up guarding Lissa to be a mother? I don't think..."

I cut him off, "So you think this is about me! You don't think I could do it!"

I didn't say so, but he was right. I couldn't- wouldn't- give up protecting Lissa, Christian and my niece.

Dimitri sighed wearily, "Roza, that's not it. I don't think I could be a father either. I'm not about to stop guarding Lissa and Christian to raise a baby."

My anger at him dissipated as his voice grew sadder.

"Oh," I sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling."

Dimitri shook his head, "I don't blame you. I want to say yes, but I can't. I don't think it's right. Not when neither one of us is willing to give up guarding."

He rubbed the back of his neck, right over his many molnija marks. He had added so many after the war with the Strigoi. I felt my own marks, the spot where my first two had been added, and then the ones added at the same time as Dimitri's.

"Maybe someday?" I asked, quietly, "After we've really gotten rid of all the Strigoi?"

Dimitri smiled softly at me, and reached out to hold my hand, "Maybe someday."


End file.
